


He Liked

by rurambles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rurambles/pseuds/rurambles
Summary: They couldn’t really tell people that’s how they got together. Or, at least, Shoyou had told Kei that he absolutely could not tell people that’s how they got together because his asshole of a boyfriend would absolutely tell people ‘I saw how fast he got hard for me so we fucked in the school bathrooms’ just for the shock value.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	He Liked

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you gotta ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Truth be told, Shoyou didn’t mind being small. It came with some good benefits. It made him fight for what he loved. It made him work hard so people recognized him on his merit and abilities rather than his size. It drove him to push past his limitations. 

But it also meant that his lover was so much bigger than him. And that was good too. He liked that Kei towered over him. When they had first met he was jealous of how tall Kei was. Angry that he was so large and not using it to his advantage. It was confusing when later Kei stood over him and said something mean and Shoyou’s first reaction wasn’t to yell and fight back but to bite his lip and stare up because he could already feel arousal swirling in his stomach. 

It was worse in third year when they were casually talking in the gym and Kei shoved him against the wall with his large hands to get him out of the way of an incoming volleyball. Shoyou probably would have blushed if he had any blood left in the upper half of his body, and Kei was too smart not to notice Shoyou’s obvious reaction. 

They couldn’t really tell people that’s how they got together. Or, at least, Shoyou had told Kei that he absolutely could not tell people that’s how they got together because his asshole of a boyfriend would absolutely tell people ‘I saw how fast he got hard for me so we fucked in the school bathrooms’ just for the shock value.

His asshole of a boyfriend was going to be home soon and Shoyou couldn’t help but think again that being short was actually quite a good thing.

He liked how Kei used his own height to his advantage and how he would box Shoyou in against a wall to really make him feel enveloped. 

He liked how Kei ran his large hands down to his thighs and would pick him up like it was no problem at all to even out the difference in their height.

He liked how Kei could use his large hands to pry Shoyou’s jaw open to get just the kind of kiss he wanted.

“What are you doing?” 

Shoyou jolted up, nearly headbutting Kei in the process and tried to cover himself. He had shoved his shorts and underwear down his thighs and was gripping himself but he hadn’t yet begun to stroke. He had gotten too caught up in thinking that he forgot to do, which was very much unlike him. 

Kei put his hands on both of Shoyou’s shoulders and pushed him over so he was spread out on the bed again, “I asked what you were doing Sho-chan,” he said in a voice that made Shoyou’s hands twitch. 

But before Shoyou could answer, Kei leaned over to bury his face in his neck and bit him.  
He liked how Kei bit him. In the off season Kei destroyed his body-- covered his body in hickies and teeth marks seemingly wherever he could reach. It was a days-long process and Shoyou came undone whenever he did it. Kei liked to call him a masterpiece whenever he did. 

Shoyou knew that somewhere on Kei’s phone was a folder, both hidden and password protected, that held pictures of him covered in Kei’s bites and both of their come. Once Kei admitted that he used those pictures to masturbate whenever Shoyou was away. 

His hips jerked unconsciously at the thought. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kei murmured in his ear.

“You getting off,” he gasped out. There was no point in lying. 

“Oh,” Kei said, sounding almost disappointed, “you don’t want me to fuck you?” 

Shoyou groaned. 

He liked how Kei fucked him. Everything Kei did was so undeniable like him and sex was no different. Kei did things slowly and methodically, he riled Shoyou up and threatened to stop at every turn if Shoyou wasn’t good. He lived to make Shoyou squirm and practically preened when he reduced Shoyou to begging. 

He would whisper things like “Sho-chan, you’re so beautiful” in that voice that drove Shoyou crazy and “you’re so good at taking this” because he knew that the praise made him want more. But then he’d turn around and say “hm, Sho-chan, I don’t think you really want it yet,” and hold out on him until Shoyou pleaded with him to continue. 

Shoyou didn’t know what it was about begging that got his boyfriend all hot and bothered, but he did know that in the same way Kei could say “Sho-chan” in a specific way and make him melt, he could turn around and say “Please, Kei,” in his own special way to get whatever he wanted. 

(He thought he was subtle about it until one day Tadashi pulled him aside and asked him to please never say “Please, Kei” around them while they hung out because it made things incredibly awkward for the rest of them. Whoops.) 

Shoyou’s hips jerked again and he fucked into his hand. The friction made him groan. He had worked himself up and barely touched himself. 

“You’re so hot,” Kei said into his neck, leaving open mouth kisses that wouldn’t leave marks even though Shoyou knew that he wanted to. He liked how Kei’s possessiveness manifested through marking him. He finally started to stroke himself.

“What are you thinking about?” 

Shoyou bit his lip. Kei was surprisingly talkative during sex. He liked Kei’s voice, easily got off on his weird combination of praise, dirty talk, and degradation. But he had a difficult time returning the favor. Luckily Kei was happy to do most of the talking in the bedroom. 

“You,” he gasped out again, picking up the pace. 

Kei tsked at him and moved to whisper in his ear, “You’re absolutely filthy aren’t you? You couldn’t keep your hands to yourself or wait for me. And then you presented me with such a beautiful picture, Sho-chan, and you won’t even let me join in. 

Shoyou groaned softly. His toes curled and he could feel his hips arch. It was unfair how much Kei talking did to him. 

“Maybe I’ll punish you later,” Kei continued and Shoyou’s pace faltered, “When you’re nice and satiated I’ll take you apart slowly until you beg me to fuck you and then you can watch me masturbate instead.”

Shoyou gasped as he came and tried to turn his head and find Kei’s lips to kiss him because his boyfriend was just too hot and needed to be kissed right that second. When he came down from his orgasm and finished panting into Kei’s mouth he leaned back slightly and asked, “Promise?”


End file.
